


On your knees, Mancat~

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Milky Way~ [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Avo knows that tongue game tho, Blondie doesn't leave mancats with boners, Cumshot, Fellatio, Gary got dat BWC for your mouth, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Lil cato saw it all, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Avocato, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, cum on face, even tho he wasn't in there with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Gary has the infamous BWC for his Ventrexian boy toy.This is the most viewed fanfic for me. I appreciate the attention, I really do. Thanks.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Series: Milky Way~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119215
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	On your knees, Mancat~

"Unh, Gare..."

The Ventrexian's blonde lover, Gary, was massaging his fluffy chest while kissing/licking his neck. He stood with him in his room, his hands cuffed behind his back and only his pants on, with his dick flopping out. If anything, his loud purring indicated he was loving every single moment of this, especially the gritted moan when the blonde went down and licked from his stomach up to his chest. He always knew the furry alien had a thing for submission, just didn't know until recently, when he came to him with the handcuffs in both paws, asking- well begging him to use those on him. Honestly, Gary sort of liked him this way.

"Want me to do it again, buddy?" 

He nodded. So the blonde does so, this time, Avocato could hardly hold back a meow. He groaned as his moving tail was stroked along with his ears, his cock jumped slightly when Gary's metal hand squeezed the base of his tail. 

He leaned in and ran his tongue up the feline's furry cheek and started to nibble on his ear regardless of the loose hairs on his tongue. Avocato unconsciously tried backing away half-heartedly even though he loved the sensation, but Gary's arm was around his waist, pinning him against himself. But, he let go when he stopped lapping at his ear to whisper a command into it.

"Get down on your knees, baby~."

That smoky voice couldn't have made him drop down any faster than now. His desperate eyes turning half-lidded once his eyes leveled with the bulge in Gary's jeans. The blonde above him seemed to read his spacy cat brain, as he started to unbuckle his belt and very slowly pull down the zipper after unbuttoning his jeans, each feathery push of the handle down the zipper revealed bits of his briefs lumped by the package awaiting the feline. His tongue lolled out at seeing him pull out and grip his clothed cock. As if it were his penis calling out to him, he leaned in and mashed his nose in the area where the human's balls would be, sniffing up the sweat/fish infused scent emitting from it.

A surprised gasp fell from his lips. That caught Gary off guard, he wasn't going to lie, but his composure melded back into his usual cocky demeanor as he grabbed and pushed him further in, breathing a moan from feeling his tongue on his bulge. He pushed his head back some and dug his hand beneath the hem of his briefs and pulled down, exposing a piece of his cock and pulled it out, bouncing and flopping centimeters away from Avocato's face. And his quivering tongue.

"You ready?" Gary asked, twirling his tool around.

He nodded frantically, desperate to swallow every inch of him. Needy noises bubbled in his throat as the tip edged closer to his tongue.

"Good."

The blonde wasted no time in gliding half of his cock into Avocato's mouth, the wet warmth enveloping him. A shaky sigh breezed out of him as the teal cat started slowly bobbing his head up and down on his shaft whilst twirling his tongue around it to double the pleasure, which now forced a soft moan from the man. The feline's tongue coursed every sector of the cock as he took in more, Gary's hand pulling him deeper each time.

When he felt his head touch what felt like his throat, he'd bury Avocato flush into his naval, making him deepthroat with that oh-so-hot mouth. The tiny wisps of blonde pubes tickled the Ventrexian's flaring nose as he was forced to swallow the humans dick. He counted to three and pulled him back up to his tip, to which he started tonguing the hole, making his knees buckle. But he wasn't done there, he swirled his tongue around the head a few times before sucking on it. He repeated it, slowly picking up speed as Gary thrusted into his mouth, his grip on his head tightened. However, this brought him halfway to his climax, thus he pulled the feline off, despite his protested whine.

"Slow it down there, babe. You'll get your milk soon enough."

Avocato whined again, but it lowered when he brought his length back to his mouth again. "Go slower this time." 

He licked more than he sucked when he took the cock in his mouth but made sure to keep his pace in tune with Gary's throwing his hips into his mouth. His own dick needed attention as well, but Gary came first. Well, more like he's about to in a while. The thought of Gary stroking his load all over his face made his half-coordinated sucking transform into messily desperate sucking and licking.

"Ohh, just like that, baby." The blonde moaned as he fucked his face at a regular pace. "Keep that rough tongue around my head. Just. Like. That." 

It couldn't have been said any better when Avocato indeed made sure half of his dick went in his mouth as his tongue slurped his head, his slowly returning confidence speeding up his actions. Gary's moans rose high in repetition until it devolved into groans, meaning he was close. Not slowing down, the Ventrexian messily sucked him off at the head now that his hips stopped moving. The taste of pre further increasing his speed, all for a few precious seconds before the human pulled out. 

He looked up to see him rapidly stroking his cock. His metallic fingers skimming over his head a few times as he tugged at his cock, taking aim at Avocato's face. "Haah, hope you're ready for a milk shower, baby." Gary shuddered, holding his head up. "H-here it comes, a-aah."

His tongue slipped out, flitting it, hungry for his cum. "Yes, Gare, give it to me." He purred lowly, his tail swishing to his mood. 

Gary then shook violently, his high-pitched groan echoing through the room as his orgasm hit. His cock convulsed and released ropes upon ropes of cum all over the teal feline's face. Some shots landing on his tongue, whom he swallowed up with glee. His lover made sure to shoot his load away from the eye areas as he continued squeezing every drop out of his cock. 

When he was completely drained, he yanked him up, bent down on one knee, and began fiercely jerking his neglected cock, which only took but up to ten strokes before Avocato weakly moaned his name and came himself. Gary, without thinking, let his seed splatter all over his face, moving his throbbing prick around to get more of it elsewhere before sucking on the tip and rising up to the surprised feline with a shit-eating grin.

"Heh, I guess we're even, huh?"

Avocato shook off the look of shock (and some of the cum), replaced with a smile. "You know it, baby." His voice was shockingly even, despite being painted in splooge and still having the handcuffs on him. 

He went in and licked his own release off of the red-faced human who fought down a chuckle. With his face spotless, he returned the favor to his Ventrexian bro, grimacing at the now cold, hairy taste of himself. He noticed and laughed when he started picking strands out of his mouth.

"Aw, why the grossed out look, bro. Blowing all over my face was your idea after all."

"It was the heat of the frigging moment, alright? You didn't even say anything other than 'Gary' when you came as well."

"Yeah yeah, and forgo the fact we both looked like man whores for a moment. Now, where are the keys to these cuffs? My wrists feel pretty sore now-"

"Oh." Gary rubbed the back of his neck after tucking his spent penis away. "Those are fake, you can snap outta them."

After wordlessly freeing himself from the contraptions after just a few hard tugs, they both embrace each other. As they lock lips, Little Cato watched the whole thing from the vents, his flaccid, dripping tool in his hand, a camera in the other, and a menacing smile

"Haha, prime jerk-off material: Acquired."


End file.
